Second Chances
by halfpennythoughts
Summary: Set after the events of 7.6 : Epilogue. Could this be Emily's "Second Chance at Life"
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I really wasn't planning on writing but after last night's episode I just couldn't quite resist. Not sure how this will play out. I'm a couple chapters ahead but still figuring it all out. Hope you Enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are always LOVE :)

Title: Second Chances  
>Fandom: Criminal Minds<br>Pairing: JJ/ Emily  
>Warnings or Spoilers: Will deal with everything up until present US airings. So through Season 7, episode 6 : Epilogue<br>Rating: PG for now, although knowing me later chapters will probably get a boost in rating.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't profit from anything. Such is life.<p>

Emily Prentiss doubled over gasping for air and wiped her face across her upper arm in an attempt to stop the droplets of sweat from their path into her eyes. It didn't really work, just pushed around a bit of the moisture, but at least she wasn't blinded in the immediate present. If she could just catch her breath, righten her world again then things would be ok. She could dry her face. She could shower. She could sleep. God did she miss sleep.

Her breathing beginning to slow, Emily straightened herself and forced 3 deep breaths. She caught her reflection in the full-length mirrors in front of her and breathed out a huffed laugh at the sight. Chest heaving, hands on her hips, face flushed, she looked like she had just run a marathon instead of…she leaned over to see the display on the treadmill…8.3 miles. She shook her head, momentarily forgetting that there were no longer bangs to move out of her eyesight or straighten into place. 8.3 miles in an hour and 16 minutes. Not her best, but definitely not bad for an old girl.

Emily smiled to herself as she began to stretch her legs. So, maybe she wasn't old but in comparison to some of the members of her team…Reid was the youngest and just the idea of him getting anywhere near a treadmill made Emily giggle. She and Morgan had routinely worked out together, but something told her in an endurance race she would have him beat. Muscles that cut were used to a strict diet and short reps with a lot of weight. Emily leaned over her other leg as she contemplated the other young member of their team. She and JJ and run together previously, and while it was true that Emily had longer strides and a body more suited to running, JJ had kept up. Emily remembered being impressed by not just the blonde's speed and endurance but her strength. It shouldn't have been surprising she had been a high school, and then college athlete, but for some reason Emily had always had this picture of JJ as frail, soft, everything feminine and kind. To be in the gym with her, or on the track, and see her natural grace, understated muscles, and rounded hips that held so much strength… Something about it was very sexy.

At that thought Emily bit her lip to cover the guilty smile she knew she wore. Not that anyone was around to notice. She grabbed her towel and wiped off the grips of the machine, checking her watch. 12:30 am. On a Wednesday. Yes, they had a late start the next day because of the case they had just finished but the brunette knew she would still wake up at 6:30 even if she didn't have to be in until noon. Personal habits were not easily broken in her line of work. In fact, sometimes it was all that kept you sane. She turned out the lights in her condo's small gym area and headed back up to the 5th floor.

Exiting the stair well Emily made the quick left that led to her apartment but stopped short when she saw a figure slumped in her doorway. Her pulse quickened for a brief moment until she recognized the small frame curled up in her door jam. Looking at the sleeping blonde Emily's pulse continued to pound at her throat but it was the dull excitement she was used to whenever JJ was in her presence. She had gotten used to it, and was trained at ignoring its effects on her. At first, she was tempted to let the other woman sleep. She just seemed so peaceful and Emily took a moment to appreciate it before she squatted in front of her, with a light touch to her shoulder.

"JJ?" She said, just above a whisper. JJ stirred briefly but made no outward movements of waking.

With a slight shake Emily tried again. "Jen? Sweetie?"

This time JJ did wake with a little moan and tilt of her head towards Emily's hand. When she finally opened her eyes she was greeted with a radiant Emily Prentiss, crouched less than a foot from her face, laughing gently.

JJ smiled sheepishly. "Hey. I came to see you."

Emily continued to laugh quietly. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I – you weren't home. I must have fallen asleep waiting."

"Oh, Honey, you must be exhausted. Why didn't you call me? It's not exactly safe for you to be sleeping in a hallway in the middle of the night. Or didn't they teach that in those profiling the bad guy classes?"

JJ gave Emily a withering glance. The brunette was saved only by the humor that hung in her eyes and the touch of concern that JJ saw there. "I did call. No answer AGENT Prentiss. Plus, I have my hardware."

As if on cue, Emily's phone chirped at her side alerting her to a missed call, and possibly some messages. She winced, biting her tongue through her teeth and stood offering JJ a hand up.

"Sorry. I forgot my gym's in the basement and this building was built in the 50's. No radio waves getting down there."

JJ accepted the offered hand and was pulled to her feet by her friend. She couldn't help but notice the way Emily was dressed in a skin tight tank top and lycra pants and how her muscles tightened just so with the slight exertion. She unabashadly let her eyes linger on her friends lithe frame. Eyes caressing strong shoulders, across her full breasts, and finally up full lips and a sharp nose to her caring brown eyes. Emily caught JJ's look and met her gaze, eyes softening as they held JJ's blue. It was Emily who broke the intimate look and let go of her friends hand, suddenly very busy looking for her keys in the gym bag at her side.

"I must look a mess. Here, lets get you inside and onto the nice comfy sofa." She briefly looked up with a close-lipped smile, which JJ met with one of her own and a nod for good measure, letting all the unspoken exchanges slide for the moment.

Emily rushed though the door opening, entering, and dropping her bag in what seemed like one fluid movement. JJ just followed behind and enjoyed the sight of a seemingly flustered Emily Prentiss tidying an already very tidy space. It was so rare that one got to see her this way.

Emily flipped on the lights and headed down the hall, calling over her shoulder as she went, "I'm just going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in like 2 minutes, promise. Make yourself at home"

JJ's smile dropped as she stood alone in her friends apartment. "Ok, sure" She said to no one in particular because there was no one around to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reading and reviewing the first chapter and encouraging to keep going with this. It took me a little longer to post then I had planned but I keep flip-flopping and deciding exactly how I want this to play out. If it's any consolation, I combined a couple chapters to bring you a little longer one for now and try to get the story moving. Any feedback is always appreciated. And by appreciated, I mean LOVED. Enjoy!

Title: Second Chances  
>Chapter: 2?

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
>Pairing: JJ Emily  
>Warnings or Spoilers: Will deal with everything up until present US airings. So through Season 7, episode 6 : Epilogue.<br>Rating: Still PG for now, although knowing me later chapters will probably get a boost in rating.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't profit from anything. Such is life.<p>

Stepping into the hot spray of the shower, Emily felt herself relaxing immediately. Water comforted her. It always had. Maybe it was the feeling of being covered even if it was in a transparent blanket, or maybe it was just the knowledge of a natural element in her all too structured world. Either way tonight she just needed the escape to give herself time, even if it was only a few minutes to let herself regain her composure. Not many people could fluster her and she had put up her barriers regarding JJ long ago, or so she had thought.

Sure, at one point along the way, maybe a year or so into their friendship she had thought there might be something there with JJ. There had been flirting, a lot of flirting and stolen glances, that the younger woman had initiated but that Emily was always happy to indulge her in. Light banter, sweet remarks, and coy glances. But somehow they had missed their opportunity. Will happened, and Henry, and then JJ started pushing men on Emily.

The brunette shook her head under the spray as if to physically dislodge those particular memories.

Eventually that blossoming camaraderie had turned into a true friendship. Her heart ached less when she pictured JJ with Will and she was genuinely happy that her friend had a family that she adored. Even since her return and learning that things with Will had fallen apart, Emily didn't dare entertain any thoughts of JJ as more than just her best friend, well not for more than a brief second in the privacy of her own home. As far as Emily was concerned the lines had been drawn in stone and they were never going to budge. JJ was straight. Emily chalked that initial flirtation up to JJ's girlish charms. Obviously, she didn't even know the she was doing it. And she was so young back then. Truth be told, the age difference was still there and JJ was still relatively young, especially for her position and accomplishments. Of course Reid would say that statistically JJ was getting closer to Emily's age by the second. And that was kind of how Emily felt. Like Reid's nerd joke was true. She had seen JJ grow so much over the years. Her friend was no longer a naive girl from rural Pennsylvania. And certainly that look that she had given Emily in her doorway was anything but innocent. If she was honest with herself, since her return there had been more than a handful of less-than-innocent looks from her friend.

Emily shivered despite the warm water. Rinsing the rest of the conditioner out of her hair she pushed all unhealthy thoughts of Jennifer Jareau out of her head, willing them to circle the drain along with the water at her feet.

After throwing on some of her favorite yoga pants and zipping up a form fitting grey hoodie, Emily walked out of her bedroom running her fingers through her hair, forgoing a brush and her other post-shower maintenance in order to get back to JJ as quickly as possible. To her surprise, she walked into an empty living room save Sergio. She gave the cat a friendly scratch under the chin and continued walking through to the east wing of the apartment. Her dining room was dark but the balcony off of it was lit and for a moment she was struck by the beauty of Jen sipping a glass of wine - her hair blowing softly in the breeze, perfect silhouette accentuated by the backdrop of the Key Bridge and the lights of Georgetown shining off the Potomac. Unconsciously Emily's eyes dropped and her eyelids went heavy. She licked her lips, pulling at the fullness in her bottom lip with her teeth. JJ took that moment to turn her head and catch a glimpse of Emily. Their gaze locked and JJ gave her a close-lipped smile and gently quirked her head inviting Emily onto the balcony with her. Returning the soft smile, she made her way through the stately room to her guest.

JJ turned back to the view, transfixed by dancing lights in the distance and the sound of the river as waves hit the concrete barrier below. Emily let herself onto the patio quietly stepping squarely up to the stone railing and joining JJ without saying a word. They stood in silence for a moment just enjoying the unseasonably warm fall weather and the peaceful silence of 1am. Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw the blonde turn her head to study her, and she could feel that pretty blue gaze hold, but she remained staring into the water sensing that she needed to follow JJ's lead for now.

Finally, JJ turned her body towards the woman next to her with a small smile, "I love it out here." Emily returned her smile accepting a second glass of wine that she hadn't even seen JJ holding.

"Yeah, I really lucked out… Or somebody pulled some strings for me with the CIA." Her bottom jaw hung open a little bit after her last statement as she concentrated her gaze on her friend who suddenly turned back to the water.

When she didn't receive a response she continued, "Either way I've decided to buy my "temporary placement.""

JJ gave her friend a giant grin. "Really?"

Emily couldn't help a wide smile that mimicked JJ's. The mood had shifted and she found herself caught up in the light in JJ's eyes. "Yeah- Well, when my assets free up from all of that Bureau red tape. I just feel really comfortable here. And you're talking to a woman who has had more homes than Rossi's had affairs, but something here just feels right."

"Plus we'll practically be neighbors!" JJ added happily.

Emily's face fell and she briefly bit her bottom lip. "Oh yeah. You're just down route 1 huh? I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I should re-think this."

JJ stepped into her friend slapping her side playfully and both women laughed. Raising her wine glass, JJ tipped it towards the other woman in midair. "Well, here's to…a more beautiful neighborhood…" Emily's head tilted, brown eyes softening as they stared into blue. "…and to finding a home."

Their gazes still locked, the women touched their glasses together smiling softly as they each sipped the red wine.

Emily broke the look first, eyes darting to the ground before her smile widened, "That was…really sweet Jen…"

JJ played it off with a cocky tilt of her head, "Well-"

"…And totally cheesy."

Emily laughed while JJ's mouth opened in mock offense. "Wow. _Try_ to give a girl a compliment and-"

"Oh hey, you know I'm kidding." The brunette reached out to rub her friends arm and continued more seriously, "No really. It means a lot to me to have your support … through all of this and…" Hand still on JJ's arm Emily's expression changed to one of concern, "And you are freezing."

JJ shuddered but not necessarily from the cold. "Yeah, you see 70 degrees in November and you think a jacket isn't necessary but…"

"Come on." JJ let herself be led into the house by Emily's hand gently placed at the small of her back. She stood aside to let her hostess through and studied her surroundings. The space was warm and inviting, - classy without being pretentious. The dark hard wood trim and built-ins throughout the house could lend themselves to read very masculine but, like Emily, they were softened with the exact right touches so the home felt vaguely androgynous yet unmistakably feminine.

"Earth to JJ. "

The blonde finally realized that her friend was talking to her and spun her head around with a sheepish grin. Emily was at the edge of the room and apparently talking to her.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

Emily's voice rose in the cartoonish way that JJ loved, half-laughing and half-speaking. "Huuhhh, it's ok. I was just asking if you wanted some more wine?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. One more glass won't hurt me." She followed long legs out of the room and into the kitchen. Leaning on the slate tile island she watched as Emily bent to pull a chilled bottle of wine from the temperature controlled fridge.

"Is a Pinot Noir ok?"

JJ's eyes moved from Emily's backside to her brown eyes quickly as she straightened up. The older woman didn't show any outward signs that she had noticed her friend's wandering gaze but JJ could have sworn she saw a slightly knowing smile as she turned back to uncork the bottle.

"Yeah. Of course, whatever you're in the mood for." She studied the kitchen as Emily fished out two new glasses and brought them to the island along with the opened bottle of wine.

Emily focused her stare on the first glass of wine she was pouring as she asked, "So, uh…What was that about?"

Thinking Emily meant the eyeful she had just taken in, JJ flicked her gaze from her friends face to stare intently as she poured the second glass of wine. "What do you mean?"

Absently swirling the liquid in her glass to let it breathe Emily answered, "I mean you kind of zoned out on me in the dining room. What were you thinking?"

"Oh." JJ smiled her relief and finally lifted her eyes again. "Honestly, I was thinking that I should have known that you were planning to stay in this place. In fact I kind of had an inkling."

"Ok very _special_ agent Jareau," Emily smiled brightly. "Tell me how you knew."

"Nothing in particular really. I promise I wasn't profiling you on purpose, it's just the house feels so much like you already and you've been here for what, 5 weeks? If it were me, I would still have boxes lining the hallway and be eating out of to-go containers. "

Emily looked around and the corners of her mouth quirked slightly before looking back up at her friend. "Yeah well, it's easy to unpack when all of your earthly possessions have been either given away as mementos or sold as part of your estate and you have a total of two suitcases to your name."

Feeling slightly foolish JJ rolled her eyes, "Right. There is that." She scrunched up her face. "Sorry."

Emily dismissed it with a shrug. "Eh, it's ok. I guess with everything I've done and been through with work and even personally you learn not to get too attached." At Jennifer's intense look, Emily realized what she had said and played with the stem of her wine glass. "You know to…things." She tossed her now drying hair slightly before looking up again. "The people are a different story." She drained the last of her wine and began to pour herself another.

JJ took the time to study her then looked around the apartment again, carrying her own still half full wine glass. "I don't know…"

Emily shook off any vulnerability that she may have been showing as she bit her bottom lip. "What?"

"Well, I know this place came furnished but you have done more here than just hang some pictures. Your home is distinctly you."

The women locked eyes and Emily gave a small nod.

JJ continued trying to lighten the mood, "Again, before Henry I would have just kept the generic couches and had blank walls for probably, oh, 2 years or so." She laughed lightly at herself.

"I don't know. I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Jen." Hearing the nickname that only Emily used for her sobered her up and her blue eyes focused on the woman across from her.

"Actually, I was just thinking about how much you've grown up in the past few years, and I think that it is more than just being a mother."

"Um, thanks?" JJ turned away from Emily clearly offended at being treated like a child.

"No! Shit…" Emily set her wine glass on the island between them and walked around it to stand directly in front of the younger woman who was draining the rest of the burgundy liquid.

Taking JJ's glass from her, Emily held both of the blonde's hands in one of her own as she reached around to set it next to her own. She fixed her brown eyes on eyelids still focused on the ground.

"I…I just meant that you are one of _the_ smartest, most capable women I know and it has been such an honor to be your friend over these last 6 years." Emily searched JJ's face frantically looking for any sign that she was getting through to her. She squeezed the hands still held in her own. "Look at me Jennifer."

Slightly watery blue eyes looked up from the floor and Emily gave the hands another reassuring squeeze. Her own eyes starting to water, she continued. "It has been _such_ an honor to watch you year by year become more confident, and more skilled, and to really own all of the amazing parts of yourself, not just in your work life or your family life... but to take ownership of your astounding intuition and strength instead of second guessing it…" Emily licked her lips absently as her eyes danced to the ceiling looking for the right words.

"Because JJ you are…so…wonderful" her voice began to get shaky and she swallowed before she continued. "You are so compassionate and nurturing and brilliant and beautiful…" A single tear slipped free from JJ's eye and Emily raised a hand to wipe it away with a smile.

"I wouldn't have survived these last 7 months without knowing that you were out there somewhere cheering me on and fighting in my corner, because you are a winner Jen, and I have always known that... I'm just…I'm proud of who you are…and so proud to be your friend."

The sincerity in Emily's voice and eyes was killing JJ and she had to turn away wiping her cheeks gently. "Please stop saying that…"

"Wa-"

Emily's brow furrowed in confusion, her mouth moved to say something but ultimately hung open for a brief moment until JJ turned toward her and there it was on her anguished face.

Swallowing hard, Emily steadies her voice again. "JJ, why did you come over here tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So yes I abandoned this for a very long time and I am so sorry. It has been quite a year and I sincerely apologize. However I watched a rerun of Epilogue and I had to pick it up good news is this is outlined and I have most of it written so it will probably be done by this time next week. I've decided to concentrate on this one night, probably not making it too epic. Still debating on weaher smut will be relevant to the story. If I do it will be the next chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**As always comments and reviews are epic love! **

_Swallowing hard, Emily steadies her voice again. "JJ, why did you come over here tonight?"_

The question hung in the air between the two women for what seemed like an eternity. JJ studied Emily's face. She looked…hopeful? But pained as well. Brown eyes searched the younger woman's face as if all of the answers could be found there and in that moment JJ wanted to give them all to her. And yet…

JJ looked down at their still joined hands. Emily's thumb brushing over JJ's and suddenly the blonde was brought back to that café in Paris. The nails and cuticles chewed to the point of bleeding - Emily's stress tell. Now, although short, her cuticles were smooth and manicured.

_She's finally healing. I have to let her heal._

JJ pulled away from Emily, turning her back with a dry chuckle, and swiping at the traitorous tear that managed to escape. "Oh you know, just seeing how you're settling in. And I know you always have wine…"

"Jen." It was breathed out in an exasperated laugh. Although she still had not looked back, JJ knew the older woman was shaking her head at her. Steadying herself.

"Jen. Stop. Just…stop." And there it was. Direct. Profiler voice. She had cracked the psyche of the suspect in front of her and she was calling a spade a spade. Finally. It terrified and intrigued JJ enough to make her tell the truth.

"Will finally moved out while we were gone…" She turned slowly, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Apparently this is not what Emily had expected to hear. She looked confused for the briefest of seconds at being put back in the best girl friends category, her brow furrowed then straightened again before she said, "Oh JJ. Sweetie, I am so sor-"

"And you died." The tears finally fell. Blue eyes bore into brown willing her to finally understand. "You died."

Emily's eyes snapped closed and her face contorted into silent sobs and she brought her own lithe arms around herself for comfort as she remembered the conference room in California. She had confessed her after-life experience to help the profile, to help Reid. But the second she realized what she had said her scared gaze had landed on JJ's. Pity. It was the last look she had ever wanted to see from the blonde and then there it was plain as day. Her walls had slipped for the briefest of moments and now here JJ was _pitying_ her. She couldn't open her eyes but she did clear her throat and take a couple of calming breaths as she tried to make the tears go away. Banish any further sign of weakness in front of the one person she felt she still had a hold on some sense of normality with. That was…until tonight.

"Look – I 'm fine. I –"

"Emily." JJ had regained some composure and her voice was soft, steady, and seductive. Emily opened her eyes with a shake of her head and watched as JJ stepped closer to her. "Just listen for a second, please."

The brunette took a calming breath and nodded her head silently, her arms still wrapped protectively around her torso.

"I was surprised today. By a couple of things, I guess. I had access to your files. What happened medically, that night in the warehouse, your placement after…and on a more limited level your CIA files."

Emily's eyes shot her a glare before she rolled them the ceiling.

"I know. But the CIA files were necessary to find you. You know they were and then after…after you were stabbed I was sort of briefed on your condition and then was part of the team to help relocate you and of course we were in contact." JJ gave a small smirk to Emily but the older woman continued to stare stoically. Profiler mask still in place. She raised her eyebrows as a signal for JJ to go on.

"Look, I know we never talked about it, about any of it really, knowing certain things were understood. And I'm sorry to bring this up now but you asked why I am here tonight Emily and…" another step toward Emily as she continued to ramble her feelings – make Emily understand. " I just didn't know you had died Emily. I didn't know and today…"

Emily looked far over JJ's left shoulder. "I know. I know. Now you know and you see me differently. I was ok not talking about it because I could pretend that…that I was still just Emily and you were still just JJ and we could go shopping still and not pretend that I had been a…a spy, or like I had been broken because you DID know and we WERE in communication... I just thought you knew me better than the rest. Than anyone. You were the one that never looked at me like I was broken…until today." Tears threatened again and Emily bit her lip.

JJ studied her friend just a foot away from her now. Her hair had dried in soft waves just above her shoulders. The older woman wore no make up but her naturally long lashes were dark and lush with tears that hadn't been shed. Her features were sharp and yet inviting, a dimple showing itself with each nervous bite or suck of her lips. She studied her friend's natural beauty, her bare vulnerability, and suddenly JJ couldn't help herself.

"God you are beautiful. Not as smart as you think you are sometimes Prentiss, but God, are you beautiful."

Emily's head snapped towards her friend again, a half smile quirked on her lips. Her eyes softened - pleaded, confused, and searching.

"Emily I don't think you are broken I think you are beautifully human. I'd like to think I do understand you in some ways…I was just surprised that I didn't know you had died." The last words were spoken to the floor in a low whisper. But JJ once again raised her chin. Honest blue eyes met painfully soft brown.

"The second thing that surprised me was how much knowing that shook me to my core. More than the break up of my relationship with the father of my son. More than…well than anything. All the things we haven't talked about suddenly needed to be said because you died. And I really wasn't expecting to say them all tonight…"

Inches apart now, Emily looked down at her friend timidly. Her eyes were still wet but for another reason now as she watched what she thought, well she hoped, was a defining moment in her life unfold. Telepathically she begged JJ to validate what she had been feeling for years.

"But I came over tonight because I felt this overwhelming need to be near you. Wrapped in your space. Because I felt a loss today and I needed to know that you were still here. I needed – "

Emily felt JJ's hand come up and tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. She felt herself brought down the couple of inches to soft pliant lips that she met eagerly with her own. Bringing her hand up to touch her friends face in soft encouragement Emily whimpered into the other woman's mouth The force of her eyes shutting as they kiss finally allowing her tears to fall.


End file.
